This invention relates to training devices and, more particularly, to a light pen for temporary attachment to a weapon to register the orientation of the weapon relative to an image on a television screen, and the like.
Marksmanship training devices have been in use almost as long as firearms. The need for training devices of this nature arises from many sources. Thus, in its initial stages, at least, marksmanship training is much more effective if it is conducted in a relatively calm stress-free atmosphere away from the obvious tensions of the firing range and the presence of live ammunition. Cost reduction is another important consideration in the application of training devices to firearms proficiency. Illustratively, ammunition, even "training" ammunition, is expensive not only on a unit cost basis, but also from the standpoint of transporation, storage, accountability control and issue.
There is the further problem of the availability of suitable firing ranges. Certainly, for many modern weapons, ranges must be large. In these circumstances, there are just a limited number of possible ranges that can be used for "live firing" training purposes. Range utilization scheduling, the expense and the inconvenience of moving troops and equipment to and from these facilities are, to identify just a few reasons, further examples of the very pressing need to develop realistic alternatives to "live firing" exercises.
Aside from the need for introducing genuine economies in military training with arms of all sorts, there also are a number of non-military needs for some apparatus that will assist in establishing and maintaining proficiency with small arms without using "live" or "ball" ammunition. Typically, police forces, sportsmen, competitive marksmen and the like, all may wish to train regularly with weapons in the absence of frequent accessibility to suitable "live firing" range facilities.
There is still a further need for marksmanship apparatus for amusement, or "arcade" application. A visit to any "arcade" will show at a glance that weapons simulators and marksmanship related devices are among the more popular devices. Consequently, improvements in apparatus of this nature that will increase realism will certainly enhance user, or player interest and entertainment.
Thus, there is a need for an improved device that can be adapted to a large number of weapons, incorporate important principles of marksmanship heretofore not available in devices of this character and create a more realistic environment for training or entertainment purposes.